The flip chip package is one of the chip package techniques. As compared with the traditional chip packages where the chip is attached to a pad and then wire bonded to the electrical connection pads on a substrate, the flip chip package is distinguished by growing bumps from the electrical connection pads on the chip and then flipping the chip over to be bonded to the electrical connection pads on a substrate with the bumps. The flip chip package contributes to effective heat dissipation while ensuring low signal interference, good electrical properties and minimum connection circuit loss. In fine pitch applications, high frequency or high input/output (I/O) pin count, benefits of the flip chip package can be fully demonstrated.
The future trend for electronic products is toward compactness, high speed and high pin count while the traditional lead frame based package is not applicable and will be limited to low-end/low-cost products. The development of the flip chip package will remain in pursuing applications of high pin count and fine pitch. Hence, there is a need of a flip chip package structure with heat dissipation enhancement.